Legend of Ruto: Hylian of Shadows
by MasterofHearts1313
Summary: Okay, so everybody knows Dark Link from the Water Temple in the Ocarina of Time, right? Well, what about the story behind him? Here's what happens after he met Ruto. Hopefully the story is better than the summary.


**The Legend of Ruto: Hylian of Shadows**

**A Dark Link story from Ocarina of Time**

Ruto was wandering through the Water Temple, looking for the legendary Morpha, the evil creature thought to be the source of the curse on her people. She walked through a door that led to a wondrous, shining room of cavernous proportions.

"This looks promising," the young Zora princess said to herself as she walked in.

Ruto began looking around the chamber. She found it curious when she discovered that the floor, the walls, and the ceiling were all mirrors. She thought it even more curious to find that the floor was under almost a foot of water, and that in the middle of the chamber was a sandy island with a tree growing out of it. What really made her search intently for her prey in this room was the feeling of a presence of darkness filling it up.

"Can I help you?" a strange, empty voice asked from behind Ruto. The Zora girl whipped around to see a Hylian man by the tree. He looked familiar, but he had a strange wardrobe of a black tunic, a black hat, and black boots and gloves. He also carried a shield and sword that looked to be very well crafted. His hair was as white as new-fallen snow and his face had equal pallidness to it. However, what really caught Ruto's attention about the man's appearance was his sharp, piercing, blood-red eyes.

"Who are you?" was all the frightened princess of the Zoras could reply.

The Hylian stared at her with an expressionless face for a moment, he seemed to be looking straight through Ruto. "My name is Dark Link. I am a shadow crafted after Link by the great Dark Lord Ganondorf. This is the Mirror Chamber, where I reside in wait for the day when I shall fight and destroy Link, such as my purpose is," the shadow finally answered.

Ruto was shocked. Yes, she was upset when she found the Zora's Sapphire ditched at the Temple of Time, but she still cared for Link. "Why do you want to hurt Link?" she asked Dark Link in a snappish tone.

"It is my destiny. When he comes here, I'm ordered to kill him. Such is what Ganondorf bade me," was the response Dark Link gave without hesitation or emotion.

Then, a thought came to the back of Ruto's mind. She looked around the Mirror Chamber in a questioning manner. Then, when her gaze came back to Dark Link, she asked, "You've spent your whole life here?"

"This place is my home, and the only chamber I have dwelt in, just as master Ganondorf commanded," the specter answered in his hollow voice.

"The only place you've been? Don't you get hungry?" Ruto asked in slight concern.

"Hunger, like weariness, pain, and thirst, are things shadows don't experience. So it is Dark Lord Ganondorf told me."

"Oh that's terrible," came the horrified response of the Zora girl. Then, a thought came to Ruto. "Wait here," she told the shadow, "I'll be right back." She then ran out through the door she had entered.

"So it shall be," Dark Link's voice followed her.

Dark Link leaned against his tree, staring at his reflection in his ominous-looking sword. He thought to himself, '_This is a strange thing to happen. I was told that Link alone would enter here. If master Ganondorf was wrong about this, then could he be wrong about other things as well._'

Before he could ponder further, Ruto was back and carrying a bundle of something he'd never seen before.

"What is this?" the specter questioned his guest.

"It's fish silly. You eat them," Ruto said as she took one by the tail and placed it in her mouth. She then offered one to Dark Link. The shadow followed Ruto's example, he took the fish and placed it in his mouth. That's when everything changed for him.

After Ruto had swallowed, she asked her host, "Doesn't it taste good?"

"I believe so," he replied. "Is taste the sensation when the fish hits the tongue?"

Ruto laughed. "Yes, that's what taste is," she told the specter.

"Then I like taste," Dark Link said. "Could I have some more tasty fish, please?"

Ruto gave him more fish, she was glad to see he enjoyed eating.

After he had eaten all of the rest of the fish, Dark Link looked at Ruto. "Are there other things to eat?" he asked her.

"Sure, there are plenty of things to eat," Ruto responded. "Tell you what. I have to go now, but I'll bring back other things for you to eat tomorrow."

"Okay," Dark Link said. He sat down quietly as he watched Ruto leave.

"See you tomorrow," the Zora said as she turned back to wave to him.

"See you," Dark Link said as he reflected her wave.

Dark Link spent that night thinking about his experiences that day. He began to wonder about the world outside his walls, but he knew he could never leave, Ganondorf wouldn't allow it. But what the shadow really wondered about was just who his guest was.

Ruto returned the next day. This time, she brought a variety of fish, fruit, crabs, seaweed, nuts, and even some bottles of milk. While Dark Link ate the new foods, Ruto began telling him about the outside world of Hyrule. She talked about grass, trees, forests, horses, cuccos, Hylians, Gorons, Zoras, Gerudos, Kokiri, Poes, houses, and a great many other things.

At one point, Dark Link asked her, "I don't believe I know who you are yet, what's your name?"

Ruto slightly blushed in embarrassment when she realized she had never introduced herself. She then said, "Well, my name is Princess Ruto. I'm princess of the Zoras, envy of all things beautiful, and, I guess, your friend."

"Friend?" This was a word Dark Link had not heard before.

"Someone who cares about you," Ruto said to answer her shadowy friend's question.

"Is Ganondorf a 'friend'?" asked the still somewhat naive phantom.

Ruto looked into Dark Link's questioning eyes. She felt a little sorry about what she had to tell him. "I'm afraid Ganondorf is nobody's friend," she said finally.

"Why?" asked a still curious Dark Link.

Ruto then began to tell the shadow about what Ganondorf had done to destroy Hyrule. She told him of all the evils the dark lord had done and how it must be stopped. Occasionally, Dark Link would gasp in horror of the deeds his master had done.

"That's terrible," was all Dark Link could say after Ruto had finished.

Ruto looked at her friend. "You know what? I'm curious. You said you were created by Ganondorf, but you don't act very evil," she finally said to him.

"I never said I was evil. I only said my destiny was to kill Link," said the youthful phantom.

"Why is your destiny to kill Link?" Ruto asked.

After thinking about it for a while, Dark Link looked up at his fishy friend and could only say, "I don't know."

Ruto then said, "It's getting rather late, I have to go now, but I'll be back tomorrow."

"Okay, see you tomorrow," Dark Link said to the princess.

Ruto's visits continued and Dark Link enjoyed her company. She continued telling him stories about the outside world. The stories that the specter often liked the most were the ones about Ruto's childhood and her friends: Zelda, Malon, other Zoras, a couple Gerudos, some other Hylians, and Link. Dark Link would often spend his time alone comparing and contrasting Link and Ganondorf, and he would often wonder why it was that Link should die and Ganondorf live.

One day, Ruto came with a stack of something he had never seen before, slabs of wood or leather with paper bound inside. These new things also came in a wide variety of colors and sizes.

"What are these?" Dark Link asked.

"They're books," responded the shadow's fishy friend.

"Books?" Dark Link said in a curious tone.

"They tell stories, without someone having to tell them to you," explained Ruto.

"But I like it when you tell me stories," Dark Link said to his friend.

"I know you do, but I'm not always here and these stories are much more wonderful than the ones I've been telling you," said Ruto.

"These stories can't possibly be better than yours," protested Dark Link.

"You have to read them to understand," replied the Zora princess. "I'll teach you how to read, and then you can read them whenever I'm not around."

Dark Link nodded his head. He didn't know why, but he thought if Ruto enjoyed books so much, then he might like them too. So he started his reading lessons.

Dark Link was soon able to read. He did enjoy the many stories the books had. He would often discuss the stories with Ruto, especially about things he didn't understand. One day, a question came up that he really wanted to know the answer to.

"Ruto," he said in order to get her attention.

"Yes?" Ruto responded inquiringly.

"Something has come up in several books, and I want to know about it," said Dark Link.

Ruto sat up, ready to intently listen to her shadowy friend's question.

"Ruto, what is love?" asked the specter.

Ruto's pale blue face turned a vibrant pink. She knew that this question was inevitable, but she never really thought about how she was going to explain it. She looked up to see into the blood-red eyes staring into her own violet ones. "Well," she started, "Love is... Love is...,"she was rapidly searching her brain for an answer. Dark Link was still staring at her intently, and she could feel herself go into a cold sweat.

She finally thought of an answer.

"Love is when you care for someone, a lot. You care for them so much that you could spend eternity with them," she said.

Dark Link accepted this answer, and then he seemed to begin thinking about something. His brow furrowed, his eyes looked like they were focusing on something that didn't exist, and he was mumbling to himself. Then, he looked up at Ruto with a serious expression on his face.

Ruto wondered what the phantom was going to say or do.

Dark Link then broke into a smile as he sweetly whispered, "I love you, Ruto."

The Zora princess was both stunned and surprised. "What did you say?" she finally brought herself to ask.

"I love you Ruto," the shadow said again. Then, he shouted, "**I love you Ruto!**" The clamor of joy shook the whole of the chamber the two friends were in.

Ruto took a moment to let the impact of the statement sink into her. _He loves me,_ she thought to herself, _Well , why shouldn't he. After all, I am the most beautiful creature ever. But it still does seem rather sudden_. She looked up and met Dark Link's blood-red eyes. She could see he had sincerity in his expression. Then, she suddenly felt that she really couldn't be happier as long as she was with him.

Ruto leaned close to Dark Link and whispered into his ear, "I love you, too." She closed her eyes as she said this, and, before she had finished, she felt something on her lips. She opened her eyes to find that Dark Link was kissing her. Dark Link withdrew his head, leaving a very surprised Ruto staring at him. "What was that?" the Zora girl asked as she touched her lips.

"A kiss," the shadow replied. His face then turned to a worried expression, "Isn't that what lovers do?"

Ruto was still stunned, and she still had her fingers on her lips. _Is this for real,_ she thought, _Link wasn't anywhere near this nice to me._

"Ruto."

Ruto looked up to see Dark Link looking at her concernedly. "You have to go now, don't you?" he asked in a sad tone.

Ruto looked at him for a moment. Then she said, "Yes but I'll be back soon." She kissed the shadow on the lips, giggled, got up, and ran to the door.

It was now Dark Link's turn to touch his lips in amazement. He felt a warmth inside of his being. He liked this feeling, and he had felt it since his first visit from Ruto. But now, now it was stronger than ever, and he also now knew what it was. He liked this feeling so much and it was so powerful, he had to let it out.

"I'm in love!" he shouted into the utter emptiness of the Mirror Chamber. "I'm in love! I'm in love! I'm in love!" he continued to declare as he laughed and danced the night away.

For the next month, Ruto and Dark Link had their meetings as usual, but now they enjoyed each other's company more, they often shared the kiss of lovers, and the longer the time they spent together, the bigger and more beautiful their love would bloom. Unfortunately, this love would soon be corrupted by one of the greatest evils ever.

Ganondorf was sitting in his throne room, planning his new command over the land of Hyrule, when he heard something coming from his observatory. He ran in the cluttered room to find an assortment of magical devices detecting a strange change in the atmosphere somewhere in his empire. He noticed it was coming from the Water Temple, but it wasn't like the cry of agony like Phantom Ganon when he was defeated by Link. This was a positive energy, like one of joy and victory.

"This is interesting," the king of evil said to himself. "That wretched shadow must have destroyed Link. However, that appears unlikely, seeing how as Link is no where near completing the Fire Temple, let alone even arriving at the Water Temple," He thought out loud. "I shall have to check on this."

Ganondorf opened a portal in the shadows and stepped through.

Dark Link was sitting under his tree, reading his favorite book. It was a novel about an epic tale of the forbidden romance of a Hylian Prince and a Zora Princess. This book always reminded him of Ruto when she was gone, and he often daydreamed of getting married and living happily ever after with Ruto, like the characters in his book. It always made him smile when he finished the story.

"Strange. I don't remember leaving these books with you," said a deep, powerful voice from behind the shadow.

Dark Link turned around to see Ganondorf handling a book titled A Complete Guide to the Behavior of Hylians, Gorons, Zoras, Gerudos, Kokiri, and Skull Kids.

"Quite the scholar you've become since I left," the dark lord said as he smirked at his minion.

Dark Link quickly got up and bowed respectfully before his creator. "Dark Lord Ganondorf, I wasn't expecting you," he said after he had risen from his bow.

"My instruments detected a gleeful energy coming from this area, and so I decided to see if you have achieved your goal," Ganondorf responded with a sinisterly joyful tone in his voice.

"My goal?" Dark Link accidentally asked out loud. He had spent so much time with Ruto that he had forgotten his original purpose.

"To destroy Link," the Gerudo man snapped irritatedly. Then, he went into a mock caring tone, "My poor boy. These books must have made you forget." He continued to look through the books as he said, "I'm curious, if achieving your destiny was not the source of your joy, then what was?"

Dark Link hesitated at first, he remembered what Ruto had told him about what his dark master had done, and he was afraid of Ganondorf's possible reaction. However, the shadow thought it wiser to be honest than to let Ganondorf stay suspicious. "I'm in love," he finally told his superior.

"What?" Ganondorf was surprised by this confession. However, he soon regained his composure and even started to chuckle, and then he began to roar with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Dark Link asked, a little hurt at being laughed at for loving.

Ganondorf stopped laughing in order to answer. "You almost had me going for a minute there, boy. You couldn't possibly love, you weren't created with a heart to do so." The king of evil walked up to his minion to lay a hand on the shadow's shoulder. The phantom could see the Gerudo's face was shining from tears he had shed because he was laughing so hard.

"But I am in love," Dark Link cried out.

"Alright then," the superior said, planning on playing along with the shadow to humor himself. Then, in a voice barely greater than a whisper he asked, "Tell me, who are you in love with, imp?"

"Princess Ruto," Dark Link replied sheepishly to his master.

"Princess Ruto? How? She was frozen with the rest of the Zoras two years ago," exclaimed a very (and rarely so) horrifically surprised Ganondorf.

"**Liar!** She's been with me in the temple for the past five months," Dark Link yelled back. Suddenly, the shadow was struck by a sphere of light and sent sprawling across the room.

"Don't use that kind of tone with me, your **KING!**" roared an enraged Ganondorf. The Gerudo man then saw the book that the shadow had dropped on the island when he was hit, The Little Zora. _Hmmm_, the dark lord thought, _That bratty, little fish has made one of my greatest and most loyal servants arrogant to me, but this detail could prove to my advantage_. Ganondorf picked up the manuscript and walked towards Dark Link, measuring out his steps until he reached the trembling phantom on the floor. That's when the king of evil wove his plan. "So you love Ruto," he said with a cruel grin. "That should make you want to kill Link all the more."

"Why?" Dark Link asked, nervous in case another attack should occur.

"Didn't you know?" Ganondorf asked in a tone of mock caring. "When Link comes to the temple, he'll take Ruto away."

"No!" Dark Link yelled as he got up on his feet. "Ruto loves me! She'd never go with Link! Why should I believe you anyway, you don't even care about me!"

A sickly thud echoed off the mirror walls as Ganondorf backhanded his minion across the jaw.

"I see you've been taught to reject me," scowled the king of evil. "Very well, I'll just have to use a little more incentive. If you either talk back to me again or if you let Link leave this chamber before your dying breath, then I'll kill the Zora girl so slowly and painfully that you'd wish you had killed her with your own bare hands."

"No! No, do what you want with me, but please, don't hurt Ruto," Dark Link cried desperately.

"Then do as I say and kill Link," Ganondorf said in a voice that implied an idea of superiority. "I'll even give you the strength to defeat him."

The dark lord placed his hand over Dark Link's head. Suddenly, a surge of energy traveled through the hand and into the shadow's being. The phantom screamed in pain because of the intense power being passed to him. Dark Link could feel his warmth flow away as coldness was replacing it. His love was being replaced by hatred!

When the energy flow ended, Dark Link fell to his hands and knees in the water. He opened his eyes to see in the floor that his blood-red eyes had turned to steel-gray, and his body seethed with the evil energy that now corrupted his very soul.

"That's all I need," said Ganondorf as he turned to leave. "Remember, kill Link, and Ruto is yours. Oh, and here's your book back." Ganondorf threw the text in the sand right in front of the fallen shadow before he walked through the portal to his castle.

Dark Link stayed where the evil man had left him. He now felt colder than ice. He stared into the floor, hating the reflection that stared back at him. The only thoughts that came to his mind were, _I hate you Ganondorf_, and, _What am I going to tell Ruto?_

Ruto was standing right outside the door to the Mirror Chamber. She looked into her hands at the three blue crystals formed together by gold, the Zora's Sapphire. "Today is the day," she said to herself. "And this time, I know the love is real."

She walked through the door and saw Dark Link sitting under his tree. She began to run to him, waving her hand to greet him. "Hey Dark," she shouted.

"What do you want?" came a cold reply.

Ruto froze.

"Darky-poo, it's me, Rutokins," the Zora said, slightly frightened.

"Again I say, what do you want?" the cold voice continued. This time, Dark Link stood up and faced Ruto.

The princess's face turned to one of terror. "You're not Dark Link," she cried.

"Oh, but I'm afraid I am," the shadow said sinisterly as he advanced.

"No you're not! Dark Link was caring, I only feel hatred coming from you," Ruto shrieked.

"Ruto, it's me. I've just gained the power to protect you," Dark Link said as he got closer.

Ruto couldn't believe it! She backed away from the phantom, returning to her original entrance. When she hit the wall, her hand quickly searched for the door. She found it just in time before the now corrupt Dark Link got to her. She went through and stood outside in the stone passageway.

'_He's gone_,' the Zora princess thought to herself. _Darky-poo's gone. My true love is gone! Lost to the control of that wicked Ganondorf_. She then began to weep hysterically and rolled herself into a ball of comfort.

Meanwhile, Dark Link stood where Ruto had left him. He took in what had just happened. He realized what had occurred. The shadow then crouched down and punched the floor. He then began to get angry. _What have I done?_ he thought to himself. His anger soon began to rise beyond belief, and then he killed his tree in frustration.

Link had been wandering around through the Water Temple for ages. It took him forever to figure out where he was going and where he had been, with how often he had to change the water level to travel. He had just used his hookshot to get across a room full of waterfalls, when he saw a familiar face.

"Hey Ruto!" he called out to his fishy friend. Ruto looked up at him, and he noticed her face was slightly pink and puffy, as if she had been crying.

"Oh Link, you're here," Ruto said as she got up and ran into a hug with the Hylian.

Link stood stunned for a moment, "You're not still trying to marry me, are you?"

Ruto lifted up her face and only said, "No." Then, she burst into tears again. She was obviously upset about something.

"What's wrong?" Link asked, trying to comfort the Zora princess.

"It's terrible," Ruto sobbed, "Ganondorf has taken over my friend in the next room. Now, he's corrupted and evil. Do you think you can help me?"

Link was confused, but he understood that he needed to help his friend. He broke from the hug and started to the door.

"Wait!" Ruto called to him. "If you could, would you give him this." She held out the Zora's Sapphire to Link. "My friend will understand, and it might help to free him from his corruption."

Link walked up and took the stone, understanding his mission. He headed to the proceeding door and walked through.

Link was amazed at what he saw in the next room. It's walls, ceiling, and floor were all glass. When he stepped forward, he found the floor was covered in about half a foot of water; all of it, except an island in the middle of the room. As he came closer to the island, Link found it was covered in books. When he approached the island, he started looking through the stacks of books and picked some up to get a better view of what they were.

"What are you doing?" asked a piercing hiss.

Link whipped around to find the shock of his life. There, standing right in front of him, was a figure that looked just like himself, if he was black and white.

Link, being as naive as he was, walked up to the figure and held out a welcoming hand. "Hi, my name is Link, and you must be Ruto's friend."

"Don't give me that!" hissed the black and white figure again. "I know who you are and why you are here. I'm Dark Link, or in other words, your doom." Dark Link took a swing at Link with his sword. Fortunately, Link was able to dodge just in time.

"Hey! What's the deal? I thought you were Ruto's friend and that we could be friends too," Link shouted at the shadow.

Dark Link paused at this sentence. _Friends?_ he thought to himself, _He wants to be friends with me?_ Then, Ganondorf's voice filled his mind. "_Link will take Ruto away_," it echoed in his head. Hearing the voice of his superior made Dark Link even more loathing. He set forth to attack again, and again Link dodged by a hair. The shadow's hatred flared higher with every miss. The onslaught continued until Dark Link had his prey trapped in a corner. "Any last words," he hissed maliciously.

"Well, there was something I came in here to do," Link said, not regarding the severe danger he was in. He hit himself in the forehead with his fist a couple of times. "Oh yeah, now I remember," he said as he started to rummage through his pack. Dark Link stared at him confusedly as he continued to rummage. Then, Link pulled out the Zora's Sapphire.

"What? It can't be!" Dark Link cried as he staggered back. "She gave it to you? But why?"

"Well," Link started as he turned the stone to himself. "Seven years ago, I needed this to open the Door of Time. Now, she asked me to deliver this to you."

Dark Link stared at his heroic counterpart holding the crystal he had longed to see for so long. He could feel a small tinge of warmth starting to pulse within him.

"Are you going to take it or what?" Link asked the shadow intently. "It is for you." Link then began to walk forward to the shadow.

Dark Link stared only at the Zora's Sapphire. He reached his hand to take it from the smiling Link. Once he had claimed the sapphire, the warmth within him exploded. He closed his eyes as he tried to endure the power. It flowed throughout his entire being. The energy was so powerful, he shrieked in ecstasy. When the energy had stopped surging, Dark Link could feel the warmth he once had, again, and he also opened his eyes to see his wonderful blood-red irises staring up at him from the floor. He had been freed from Ganondorf's curse, he was once again happy, and it was all thanks to Link.

Dark Link held out his hand and said, "Thank you, Link, or should I say, thank you, my friend."

Link gladly shook the specter's hand. "Always nice to have a new friend. Now, what's your name?"

"My name is Dark Link," the shadow replied to his light counterpart.

"Nice to meet you," Link said in his usual, happy-go-lucky tone.

Then, Ganondorf's voice echoed throughout Dark Link's mind again. "_If you let Link go on before your dying breath, then I'll kill the Zora girl so slowly and painfully, you'll wish you had killed her with your own bare hands."_ Dark Link felt a pang of both guilt and remorse strike him in the stomach. He had to choose between his love and his new friend. (Well, it's obvious who he picked to keep alive.) Dark Link then raised his sword and said in a tone of regret, "Link, I'm afraid one of us shall have to die in here."

This had caught Link off guard. "But why?" he asked distraughtly.

"If neither of us die, then Ganondorf is going to kill Ruto, and that is something I will not allow."

Link unsheathed the Master Sword. He was disheartened by this turn of events, but he also was determined not to lose. "If that's what you say, then let's do it," he yelled at the shadow.

Link charged forward with his sword swinging, but to no avail as Dark Link would only parry with identical attacks.

"This isn't working," he said as he switched his sword for his bow. "But this might," he cried. The arrows were also unsuccessful, as the shadow would only destroy them with sword swings that mirrored the bow handling.

"Let's try this then," Link shouted as he hurled a bomb at the specter. However, Dark Link simply caught the explosive and threw it back at Link, causing it to detonate on the Hero of Time. Now, Link was angry and even more intent on winning.

"Let's see how he deals with this," Link murmured to himself as he charged up and released the sword spin, but the powerful attack was only met by a similar black tornado.

Link and Dark Link stared at each other after the twister duel. They both were sweating and panting from the expended energy.

"Why are you copying me?" Link yelled at the shadow.

"Copying you?" Dark Link repeated in a whisper to himself. Suddenly, everything came back to him, the "Mirror" Chamber, Dark "Link", the only purpose to be the destruction of "Link". He finally remembered the cruel truth of his existence. "I am you," he whispered to himself at his remembrance.

Dark Link then yelled at Link, "Tell me, do you have someone you love?"

Link stood stunned for a minute. Then he blushed a little to be asked such a question at such an odd time. But he remembered this was a friend he was talking to, so he said, "Well, there is Princess Zelda."

_He even loves a princess,_ Dark Link thought in both amazement and horror. His eyes welled up with tears as he threw his sword down. "Link," he started, "I know I can't kill you. Please, just end my existence."

Link was confused. He stepped cautiously towards the phantom, careful in case of any tricks.

Dark Link smiled. "Before you kill me, could you do me a favor?"

Link raised an eyebrow.

"Ruto probably hates me now, but could you give her these?" the shadow continued.

Link reached out his hand to accept the Letter to Ruto and a book titled The Little Zora. He didn't know why, but he promised to deliver them.

"Oh, and here's something I wanted to give you since Ganondorf tried to corrupt me," the mirror image said as he handed the original another letter.

"Now that that is settled," the specter continued as he stood himself up nobly, "I'm afraid I have to ask you to finish me off. It's no big deal, I never truly existed to begin with."

Link raised his sword, but he couldn't bring himself to deliver the final blow. He remembered that this was his new friend, Ruto's new fiancée, and now, someone sacrificing himself before others. Guilt ensnared his heart.

"Don't worry," Dark Link said soothingly, "I never was real, so you're not really killing anyone."

"I can't!" cried Link.

"Kill me!"

"No, this isn't right!"

"Link, by the Triforce, finish me off now and go save Hyrule, go save your Zelda, and, if you can, please save my Ruto."

This last word caused both youths to burst into tears. Dark Link, because of all he had to leave behind and lose. Link, because he had to kill someone who he thought had to be the greatest person possible.

The sword dropped.

The deed was done.

As Dark Link fell, his body now terribly gashed, he gasped, "Thank you. Now go!"

Link nodded. He ran to the advancing door.

Dark Link laid on the floor, staring at the Zora's Sapphire grasped in his hand. As he began to fade away into the shadows from which he was born, he whispered, "Ruto, I'm so sorry."

Link was just exiting the chamber when he looked back into the room one last time. He silently stood there and vowed to himself, "I don't know how, but I'll find a way to bring you back." Then, he ran into the temple.

Link had just slain Morpha, the monstrous amoeba that cursed the Water Temple. He now was being teleported to the Realm of Sages. When he arrived, he found himself facing Princess Ruto.

_Ah snap!_ the Hero of Time thought to himself.

"Link, I'm glad to see you are alright," Ruto started, "and I'm glad to discover that I am the Sage of Water." Then she paused. "But what about my Darky-poo?"

Link was hesitant and tried not to look Ruto in the face. "I'm sorry," he started, "But I'm afraid he's dead." He looked up slightly to see Ruto's eyes water.

"He asked me to kill him," Link continued just to hear the Zora gasp. "He said Ganondorf was going to kill you if one of us didn't die, so he sacrificed himself."

Link could hear Ruto begin to wail. Soon her tears were streaming like waterfalls.

Then, Link remembered something. He reached into his pack and pulled out the letter and the book and tried to hand them to Ruto. "Dark Link asked me to give you these."

Ruto looked up and stopped crying. She took the things from Link and smiled. "Thank you," she said. "At least I know he accepted you as a friend. Otherwise, he never would have trusted you with these." She then started to cry again.

Link walked up and gave the Zora Princess a comforting, brotherly hug. "I promise, I'll figure out a way to get him back."

Link could feel Ruto begin to smile. "Oh Link, you're too kind and such a good friend," she said.

"Ahem," came a gruff voice.

Ruto and Link broke away from each other.

Darunia came forth. "Not to be rude or nothing," the Goron Chief said, "but I think Princess Ruto has something for ya brother."

Ruto snapped to, "Oh yes! Link, I now bestow the power of water upon thee."

Link accepted the Water Medallion and was transported back to the island in the middle of Lake Hylia so he could continue his quest.

It had been a month since the Water Temple incident, and Ruto had been in her room in the Realm of Sages, reading The Little Zora, she must have read it twenty times now.

"Oh Darky-poo," she slightly sighed as she finished the book again.

Then, something on the side table caught her eye. It was the letter Link had given her from her Darky-poo. She reached for it and read it.

This is what the letter said:

_Dearest Rutokins,_

_If you have received this letter, then I am probably dead._

_I'm afraid I let Ganondorf convince me to turn to true evil. If it is possible, I hope you would forgive me._

_The only things I truly wanted in life were to accept the Zora's Sapphire from you and to live happily ever after with you._

_Love,_

_Darky-poo_

_P.S. I know this is irrelevant, but when we kissed for the first time, I enjoyed the taste. It was like fish but much, much better._

Ruto gave a slight giggle with her tears of joy from memories as she finished the letter from her true love.

It had been three months since his adventure in the Water Temple, and Link was now fighting the dreaded Dark Beast Ganon. He was down to his last steam and was running low on magic and ideas. _How can I defeat this guy? It's impossible_ he thought to himself.

Ganon roared. "Where are you great Hero of Time? I thought you wanted to fight me. I thought you were the chosen bearer of the Triforce of Courage," he bellowed.

_Yes, I do have the courage,_ Link thought to himself, _but what is courage without hope? What is courage without life?_ The Hero of Time didn't have time to answer himself, because Ganon had picked up the boulder he was hiding behind.

"There you are," the wicked creature snarled.

Link started to run for cover, but he tripped, dropping something from his pack. It was the letter Dark Link had given him. As the young hero grabbed it, the writing caught his eye.

_Dear Link,_

_If this letter is being read by you, then I'm probably dead but have had the pleasure to be your friend._

_I've written this letter after Ganondorf corrupted me. I hoped I could tell you this in person, but I know Ganondorf's weakness._

_I wondered why my dark master was so worried when he heard about Ruto, and then I wondered why I still cared about Ruto when he filled he to the brim with hatred. Then, I realized what it was that both scared Ganondorf and was able to prevent his full takeover of my will._

_Love. Love is the weakness of the king of evil. Just remember to keep love alive, and Ganondorf can never hurt you._

_Sincerely,_

_Dark Link_

"Link! Look out!" Link heard Zelda cry out to him. He turned around to see Ganon ready to strike. Fortunately, new power filled the Hero of Time as he got up and blocked the attack just in time. Then, Link saw something. There was a black, upside-down triangle glowing adjacent to his Triforce of Courage.

"The Triforce of Love!" Zelda gasped as she looked on. "But I thought it was just a myth."

"**WHAT!**" Ganon roared.

Link forced the beast back and then back flipped to create room between him and his enemy. "Ganondorf!" he shouted. "You have hurt the land I love, but, more importantly, you have hurt the people I love."

Ganon had recovered from the shock of the block. The evil beast was about to attack again, but he suddenly staggered backwards due to some painful force. He looked down to see Link had stabbed him.

"That was for the Kokiri, whose forest you corrupted," the hero cried as he withdrew his sword. He then slashed across the beast's torso, "That was for the Gorons, who you threatened and tormented." Link slashed again, "That was for the Zora's, who were frozen by your evil."

Ganon was now really mad. He brought his blades over his head and thrusted them down for an impaling slam. However, Link simply jumped out of the way. Then, Link jumped up on the beast's arm, ran up to the shoulder, jumped over, and stabbed Ganon in the back.

"That was for the Shiekah, who you hunted to near extinction," Link said as he landed on the ground. Then, he stabbed the delicate end of Ganon's tail, causing a raucous roar of pain to be emitted from the horrid creature. "That was for the Gerudos, who you tyrannically ruled over."

Ganon turned to face his prey. His eyes were bloodshot, his pupils narrowed, and his teeth lusted for the flesh of Link. The monster swung his head down for a bite, only to come up again, unvictorious and with a new wound, dripping with fresh, crimson blood.

"That was for the Hylians, the folks of LonLon Ranch, the late king, and Princess Zelda," Link said, holding his newly blood-stained sword. He then took out his bow and nocked an arrow. The head of the arrow began to glow with a violent light, and, with the release of the string, it flew straight into the gash on the monster's face. This caused the beast to raise his head in a howl of pain. "That was for Hyrule, the land you corrupted and destroyed," Link cried. Then, he nocked another light arrow and shot it into Ganon's heart. "That was for my mother, who I never got to meet because you killed her, you abominable swine."

Ganon dropped his blades, clutched his hand over his heart, and collapsed onto his stomach. He still flailed in attempts to attack, and howled terrible curses and threats to Link's life.

Suddenly, a beam of light magic shot forth and bound the monstrosity, Zelda was using her magic to keep Ganon subdued. "Hurry and finish him off," she commanded Link. "Sages, prepare the door to the dimension of Ganondorf's imprisonment," she yelled towards the sky.

As the sages appeared, one by one, and delivered their power to open the door, Link walked up to the still flailing Ganon. The Triforce of Love shone vehemently on his hand; then, it wrapped the Master Sword in darkness. When the shadow curtain dispersed, it unveiled a sword with a black hilt, a fiercely edged blade, and a black Triforce with a red center triangle. It was Dark Link's Dark Master Sword.

Link knelt down by the monster's head and whispered, "My name is Link. You forced me to kill my brother. Prepare to die." Link then stood up, raised the Dark Master Sword over his head, and jammed it down into the evil one's skull. Link could feel the dark power of the sword flow out as it destroyed the vile creature from the inside out.

Ganon froze in death. The carcass exploded into shards of light and darkness, leaving Ganondorf's body behind.

As the king of evil rose to his prison, he yelled, "Curse you Link! Curse you sages! I shall be back! Then, I'll destroy both the land of Hyrule and your descendants, without mercy!" Ganondorf entered the portal, and the dimensional hole collapsed within itself.

Link stood there, looking at the portal the portal was just seconds ago. He had won, but he still had one thing to do.

Zelda walked up next to him, put a hand on his shoulder, and said, "It's time for you to go home, to your own time."

Link took out his Mirror Shield and stared at his reflection. He shook his head, "No. I made a promise, and I plan on keeping it."

Zelda nodded gently. "I understand." She then called out to the others, "Sages, Link has done so much for our land, I believe we can grant him this one wish."

"I suppose you're right," Rauru said as he walked up. The other sages came close to Link, Zelda, and Rauru.

Princess Zelda took the Mirror Shield from Link, walked a few paces away, and turned to face him again. Then, she lifted her face to the sky and cried, "Oh Golden Goddesses, we ask thee, if thou seest fit, to restore he who was lost because of Ganondorf's evil."

A pillar of light shone down from the heavens until it reached the place Link was standing. Then the pallid body of Dark Link floated gently down in the light until it laid in Link's arms.

"But he's still dead," Link said as he looked up and stared at Zelda in confusion, with the shadowy Hylian's body laying limply in his arms.

Zelda shook her head. "Oh Link," she started, "Even though he may look real, Dark Link is still only a shadow. There is still much to give him, if he is to truly live."

Impa walked forward from the group of sages and placed her hand on the pale body. She said, "I give the gift of reality, so this young shadow may live as flesh and blood."

Next, Nabooru walked up and placed her hand with Impa's. She said, "I grant the spirit of freedom, so this boy may be free to live life as he chooses."

Rauru came forward and joined the two women. His voice rang out, "I grant the gift of redemption, so this lad may no more be haunted by the evils of his past."

Saria placed her little hand in with the others. She chirped, "I give the gifts of innocence and friendship, so this guy may feel his inner child and enjoy his life with others."

Darunia placed his giant hand on Saria's. He bellowed, "I give this brother the gifts of the warmth of emotion and brotherly love, so this boy may live life in peace with others."

All eyes turned to Ruto as she finally walked up and joined her hand with the others'. She looked at everyone, with tears of joy in her eyes. Then, she looked at the pale boy's face and said, "I give the gifts of memory and love, so this man can have a life of fulfillment and joy."

Zelda placed her hand, with the Triforce of Wisdom shining, on top of the rest and said, "Now, I grant thee back thy soul, so you may finally live again."

A ball of energy formed above the group. Rays of energy came from the connected hands and filled the sphere. Then, the Triforce of Love floated from Link and fused with the rest of the energy. The ball of magical power then descended slowly until it merged itself into the chest of Dark Link.

After the soul had been restored, Dark Link still appeared dead. Suddenly, he drew breath, and his eyes fluttered open. Dark Link was alive! The sages removed their hands and cheered for their success. Dark Link looked around at the celebrating sages. Then, his eyes met Link's. "Am I alive?" he asked his brother of light.

"Yes," Link answered, tears of joy in his eyes.

"Okay, two things: First, this is amazing." Dark Link said while still looking at Link. "Second, put me down please."

Link, slightly blushing in embarrassment, placed his brother of darkness on the ground.

Dark Link suddenly grabbed his chest and winced.

"Are you okay?" Link asked in panic.

"I don't know," Dark Link replied, "There's something in me that feels new, that feels both terrible and great."

"That would be," Link started while trying to think of an answer. "A heart?," he brought himself to throw out.

"A heart?" the dark Hylian asked. "So then, I'm real?"

"Yeah," Link said to his dark brother.

Dark Link's face suddenly turned to a serious expression. "Show me," he said.

"What?" Link asked confusedly.

"Show me," Dark Link ordered. "Swing your sword at me."

"What?" Link was even more confused.

"Slash me with your sword!" Dark Link barked.

Link was unsure, but he wasn't going to ignore the request of his dark brother. He took the Master Sword and swung it.

Dark Link staggered as the sword sliced him.

"Dark Link!" all the sages yelled in horror.

Even though Dark Link was severely injured, he was laughing with pleasure while he was holding his newly wounded shoulder. "It's true," he cheered. "I'm real! I have blood. I have a heart. And this sensation? Can it be? Pain?"

"I believe so," Link said while staring at his new companion in disbelief.

"Yea! I'm a real boy!" Dark Link hollered. "I'm alive! I'm free!" He tried to do a cartwheel in joy, but he collapsed on his gashed shoulder. "Ouch," he muttered.

"You idiot!" Zelda screamed in frustration as she walked towards the two Hylian youths. She sighed and said, "Here, let me see that." She took Dark Link's wound in her hand and healed it with her magic. She said, "That was really stupid of you."

Dark Link stood up, feeling where the gash had been, and replied, "I don't care. I'm alive, and I'm real."

"Yes you are," came a familiar voice from behind the shadowy Hylian.

"Ruto?" Dark Link said in a hopeful tone as he turned around. "Rutokins," he cried when he saw his fishy fiancée.

"Darky-poo!" Ruto cried.

The dark Hylian and the Zora princess joined together in a romantic embrace and a loving kiss. The two lovers had been apart so long, neither wanted to be separated again.

"Ahem," Rauru coughed signally.

Dark Link and Ruto separated to adhere to the elder's tone.

Rauru then said, "We did give him his life again, but I'm afraid that he can't come to the Realm of Sages."

"Why not!" the reunited lovers yelled at the Sage of Light.

"It's against the ancient laws," Rauru replied simply.

"Oh puh-leeeeeeeeeeze," Ruto whined as she put her arms around Dark Link's neck.

"No," Rauru replied.

"Come on Rauru! You're not going to cheat me of a friend," Saria said as she put her arms around Dark Link's waist.

'_Friend_,' Dark Link thought as he looked down at the little, green-haired girl.

"It's not going to happen," Rauru persisted.

"You're not insisting that I leave a brother behind," Darunia bellowed as he put a hand on Dark Link's shoulder.

'_Brother_,' Dark Link thought as he grinned up at the giant Goron.

"It simply cannot be," Rauru continued.

"Come on, the reason I wanted Dark Link to come back was so he and Ruto could be together again," Link said as he stood next to his brother of darkness.

"I'm sorry, but no," was the answer of the Sage of Light.

"It does seem unfair to deny Ruto a husband with as long as she has waited and how much she's suffered through," Impa said knowingly as she walked up next to Rauru.

"Besides, I'd like to be called 'Auntie Nabs' by someone," Nabooru said haply as she caught the Zora and the dark Hylian around the necks.

After this statement was made, Dark Link and Ruto looked at each other and turned a deeper crimson than Darunia while everybody else stared at Nabooru in surprise.

"What?" Nabooru asked innocently.

"I think it might be a while before Darky-poo and I are ready for that," Ruto answered her Gerudo friend.

"Oh," Nabooru said as she herself blushed lightly.

When Rauru recovered from the shock, he said, "I'm sorry, but the ancient laws clearly state that those who are not sages cannot enter the Realm of Sages.

"I don't care about the circumstances," Zelda said as she walked up beside Impa. "I say Dark Link should come with us."

"But... but...," Rauru sputtered. He looked around to see Ruto giving him her best guppy eyes, Dark Link giving his best puppy pout, and everyone else glaring at him "Oh alright," he finally grumbled.

"Yeah," cheered everyone else.

"Wait! Wait!" Dark Link shouted. "Before we go anywhere, I need to do something." He looked around, "Can I get a little room please?"

Everyone respectively backed away to give the young Hylian some space.

"Thank you," Dark Link said politely. Then, he walked up to Ruto. "Ruto, we've known each other for about a year now and I was wondering," he said as he reached into the pocket of his black tunic, pulled out the Zora's Sapphire, and got down on one knee. "Will you marry me, and live with me happily ever after."

Ruto stared at her true love, her eyes watered up, and, with tears of joy running down her face, she cried, "Yes!"

Everyone else applauded and cheered, with Nabooru letting out a whistle.

Zelda then took Link by the hand and led him away from the crowd. "I believe it is time you returned to your own time and live your life," she said.

"But I want to see the wedding," Link complained.

"Don't worry, you'll see the wedding soon enough," Zelda said with a knowing look in her eyes.

Before Link could ask what she meant, Zelda took the Ocarina of Time and played the Song of Time. Link was hurtled through the time stream until he found himself back in the Temple of Time, in his twelve-year-old state again. He turned to see that the Spiritual Stones were gone and the Door to Time was closed. "Well," Link said to himself, "I guess that's the end of that adventure."

The Hylian child ran out of the Temple of Time to go to the royal courtyard of Hyrule Castle. He easily got past the royal guards and soon found himself in his original meeting place with Zelda. He ran up to meet the princess on her small, stone podium in the middle of the courtyard.

"Oh Link," Zelda said as she turned to face the hero. "We are successful."

"Yeah," Link replied, "I guess that this is the end of the story."

Suddenly, something stung him in the back of the head. He reached back to find it was a deku seed. He turned to find a twelve-year-old pair of Ruto and Dark Link, who was holding a slingshot in one hand and had the Zora's Sapphire around his neck, standing at the other side of the garden.

"Hey Bro! Hey Zel!" Dark Link called, "You guys coming to Lake Hylia or what?"

Zelda whispered in Link's ear, "It's not the end of a story, but the beginning of a new legend." She giggled and ran towards her friends.

Link stood stunned for a second, taking in what had just happened. He realized what Zelda had meant before.

"Hey guys, wait up!" he called as he ran after the rest to begin his new life with a new brother, friend, and rival.


End file.
